The Force Within Me
by seeker of song
Summary: Robin was always 'normal'. Now however, he has noticed a strange power growing within him daily. He seems more sure of himself, and seems to know much more information about swords and such than he should. What's going on? Star WarsTeenTitans crossover No
1. Prolouge

He was different and he knew it. His friends were different too, but in a different sense. He didn't fit in with his friends, he didn't fit in with the world, he just didn't fit. He always knew that too. His best friends were Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Cyborg and BB were originally human but because of some lab accidents BB was made into a green skinned person with the ability to change into any animal, and Cyborg, because of the loss of some of his major organs and limbs is now a half robot. Starfire and Raven however were both a princess of some kind from a different planet. He was the only 'normal' person in the group so to say.

But then again he wasn't normal. He trained in the martial arts since he was eight at least. He had trained in other styles and forms which no one knew anymore, without really knowing what they were. At some point around his sixteenth birthday last year he had just done it. All of the information came pouring in and he just couldn't get rid of the information. He decided that he should practice it, after all what was the use of information if you never used it. Strangely he found himself calming himself before he started. He began to let go of his emotions then. And he began going through agonizingly slow movements one would use with a sword. He would go through each and every movement of the two completely opposite forms that were ingrained in his memory.

Once his muscles got used to the strain and the movement of his hands and feet along with the rest of his body as he had to keep form as much as possible he went and got real swords. He now had at least six and would willingly and happily get more. Sometimes he found that he could go for a very long time before actually tiring or breaking a sweat. Very much unlike what he usually was able to do. And that in itself was quite a lot for he had grown up the protégé of 'the' Batman. What was the most infuriating feeling however, was a strange power inside of him that he just couldn't seem to touch. He realized that he must have been able to access it somewhat because of the sword practicing but there was so much more.

As time passed he seemed to be able to grow deeper into it only tiny bits at a very long time but still he grew. By the time he was seventeen and a half he had found a way to block his thoughts and feelings from Raven, which was very hard to do. He had accomplished being able to sense other people in a hundred foot range vicinity. It came in very useful before a battle. But he swore that he would never use this power in front of his friends or in an actual battle. He didn't know what would happen if he did. He was afraid of this power but he was dying to use it. He knew that it seemed dark and angry and full of so much emotion that it scared him at some points, but he loved that feeling as much as this strange thing's other side, which was calm and so far from emotion that in his opinion it was like the ocean so peaceful and calm. He really did prefer that side, but he did like the other one all the same. He would learn it, if it was the last thing that he ever did. His team didn't know of his 'powers' as he eventually decided to call them for he could not even begin to guess what its name was.

It was a late July evening when all of the titans were sitting in their awesome living room watching their near floor to ceiling t.v. when the alarms that indicated crime in the city went off. Not even a second later they were able to hear robin yell two very special words.

"Titans, Go!" Robin sprinted to his motorcycle, which he had modified to hold the six katana swords that he currently had, although his team knew nothing of this. It was strange keeping secrets from his friends but he had done it before with the red x thing, but that was of necessity. He did enjoy some of it in a cynical way. He really was better at fighting as Red X but now he had improved through hard work instead of his anger. Which Bruce had taught him long ago was not to be used in a fight, although it did make him powerful. But, he had noticed that reviewing his training sessions now and the Red X files that he was now surpassing his Red X persona. Well that was all well and good but pretty soon, if he got any better, his friends would notice. Oh well. Since there was a robbery he had to go. If he got better any further he was sure that Batman would notice and come along and then there would be a lot of explaining to do that would definitely be unwanted by himself. He would have to take it down a notch. Though he knew he would never be able to do that. Practicing these forms were like a drug. He really enjoyed using them. If he were to be without them he wasn't sure what he would do. It had become such a part of himself nowadays.


	2. Too Weird

Discovery 2: That was weird

AN: Hey. I realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the 'first chapter'. So here it is.

–I don't own anything that is recognizable in any form. If it mentions a t.v. I don't own it. If it mentions something to do with the teen titans, I don't own it. If it mentions something along the lines of Star Wars, I don't own it. They all belong to whomever made them up like George Lucas and Albert Einstein 'for creating electricity and the such.-

Anyway, now that that is out of the way I may make a comment. I know my story is boring and pathetic. If I was reading this from someone else's point of view, I would definitely be giving myself flames. In fact I think my story sucks, especially compared to a lot of other stories out there. So I'm writing it for my own enjoyment and it most likely doesn't make any sense either. It's not supposed to, at least not yet anyway. Things will be alittle weird and not directly how things happen in the 'Teen Titans' or 'Star Wars'. That's why it's called Fan Fiction. I thank anybody in advance if they do review, and I'll try to reply but it is hard with my busy schedule of school. Never been any good at it.

Anyway. On With The Story.

THE FORCE WITHIN ME

Ch. 2. Too Weird

The titans frantically raced down the streets searching for the easiest and quickest way to get to the bank. (an: Why was it always a back or museum?) Robin was on the ground scouting the grounds out with his bike, while Starfire and Raven carried Cyborg and Beast Boy in the air. Searching for the soon to be in jail criminals. It really was a tedious job being a teenage 'superhero'.

Nearing the bank they saw a strange irredescent, glowing red light coming from inside. It seemed to wiz around the room flashing from side to side as if it was some type of blade. From above Raven grimaced. She had felt an assault on her mind. The pain was slowly growing steadier as the attacker was agonizingly slowly pushing their way forcefully through her mental barriers. She was almost positive that he was doing it to the other titans too as they all held at least slight grimaces on their faces. But none were as bad as Robin's. He had literally stopped his bike and was nearly kneeling on the ground trying to stop the mental barricade. Even her assault wasn't that bad. But just as she thought that the pain seemed to go away and robin completely keeled over and was now very close to losing consciousness on the streets. Just as suddenly as the assault had deceased hurting her mind he looked up at her. He had pain in his eyes, but he was holding his own against the mental barricade. Very well she might add. He waved her forward, almost mentally pleading with her to go into the bank and stop the robbery before coming for him.

Being their leader, she couldn't refuse his demand. She knew that the safety of others was more important than their own, but that didn't stop her from worrying about Robin. She looked down and noticed that the red glowing had stopped. She slowly let herself ascend to the ground and noticed Starfire had done the same. She walked closer to the door and encased it in her black glowing thing(an: don't know what it's called. Live with it.). She threw the door aside and the four remaining titans all entered the bank to find nothing wrong, except for the missing cylinder that was encased on the far side of the room.

They had all visited the bank often enough to know what it was. It was nothing. It was found underneath the grounds where the bank was built. The owner had kept it as a reminder that this had once been open grounds, and yet there was trash. No one ever found out what it was, not even the owner. But he had kept it all the same, knowing for some reason or other, that it was important. Why was it stolen? Who knows.

TTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWW

Robin lay in the streets waiting for the pain to stop. He knew someone was trying to enter his mind, but, he just wouldn't let it. There were too many dark memories hidden there. His first thought was that Raven knew how to read minds, but he quickly pushed it away. He saw her grimacing as well in the sky above. With what little consciousness he had left he noticed that inside the building there was a red iridescent sword swinging about in the room. How he knew that it was a sword, well, that was for anyone to guess. He heard a voice in his head.

_Who are you young one? You are very strong in the force. I could teach you how to use it, how to use the power within you. Open your mind for me and tell me who you are. You seem very familiar. _

"_No. I am who I am and I exist, that should be enough. I have no wish to open my mind to you. I don't even know you. What is this Force you speak of anyway?" _the dark baritone voice laughed inside of his head in amusement.

_The force is what gives all living things life. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It is everywhere. But only few know how to access it. Like you yourself have done. Although, I sense from your confusion that you have no idea that you have touched anything like that at all. Indeed you are strong young one if you can protect your mind from me little one. I am very much impressed. And you noticed that the light you saw in the windows was a sword. I am guessing you have some knowledge in them then? If so how did you get it?_

"_I do have some knowledge with the sword, but I don't know how I got it. It just sort of came to me one day while I was training. It was…like magic, so to say." _After he had said that he began to freak out, if only a little. Why was he telling this man this? Especially if, from what the man said, he was the guy in the bank? He was the bad guy. He shouldn't be trusting him. Not at all, what would Batman say about this? But he felt compelled to trust this guy with anything. Like it would be held sacred, and that he could understand him. He knew that was nonsense. But that was what he felt.

_So you are indeed powerful. How long ago did you receive this information? It might be valuable to know. Maybe I could figure out this enigma that makes up you. _

_Around two months ago. I was training and then I started to meditate on the roof of the tower. I just began to move around in a slow way almost as if I was using a sword. But none was there. When I woke up from my trance-like state I called one of my friends and told him I was interested in swords and wanted to broaden my experience with weapons. He agreed and got me six katanas. I know it isn't much but it is a start. _Did he really just say all of that? What was going on? He knew the guy wasn't in his mind but, he was at the same time. He was accessing his thoughts, but not his memories, not the thoughts that he kept to himself, such as now, he was only accessing the thoughts directed at him. This was too weird.


	3. WHAT?

Ch. 3 of The Force within me.

A/N: okay, I know that someone out there has got to review at some point. I've had two reviewers. And thank you loopylouise123 and Azulcat. I know more people have at least glanced at my story and continued on to the second chapter. Maybe it was because you are all anonymous and I didn't understand at the point when I first updated. Well I think that problem is solved now, Oh well. I still personally don't have much confidence in my work but after all it is my first fic. Or at least the first one I've posted.

Anyhoo, Sorry for taking so long to update. My muse left me and I found it impossible to continue. Then my friends lap top broke down and I wasn't able to update. UUURRRGGGHHHH, Stupid, fickle computers that never do what you want them to. Well know that I'm done with my weird little rant I present to you…

The Force Within Me

Ch.-3- WHAT?

_Around two months ago. I was training and then I started to meditate on the roof of the tower. I just began to move around in a slow way almost as if I was using a sword. But none was there. When I woke up from my trance-like state I called one of my friends and told him I was interested in swords and wanted to broaden my experience with weapons. He agreed and got me six katanas. I know it isn't much but it is a start. Did he really just say all of that? What was going on? He knew the guy wasn't in his mind but, he was at the same time. He was accessing his thoughts, but not his memories, not the thoughts that he kept to himself, such as now, he was only accessing the thoughts directed at him. This was too weird. _

With those thoughts his tiredness consumed him and he escaped into the darkness of his mind, not even noticing the strange happenings of those around him. he never noticed when his friends had rushed to his side, after they had checked out the scene of course, and found nothing missing for some odd reason, they couldn't identify where the light had come from, and they had no idea what was going on with the supposed attacker. They knew it wasn't Red X as he was found to be Robin and even if it was, this just simply wasn't his style.

He didn't notice that immediately after he had passed out, a dark figure with the glowing red sword approached him, put his hand to his forehead, and then at the pulse point in his neck, and quickly lowered Robin's mental shields that were now weakened because of his black out. He didn't notice when the dark figure cursed and ran away.

He didn't notice when a hooded figure lowered his hood and carefully stepped out of the shadows and went over to him and lightly rested his hand on his fore head also, muttered something in a strange language.

He didn't notice when the hooded figure's eyes widened, despite his wizened age and hardened twinkle. He didn't notice when that same hooded figure took out his blue glowing sword and lowered it to directly above his neck and nearly beheaded him, but just as slowly as it was done, the sword was taken back and turned of with a snap hiss.

He didn't notice when the hooded figure sank to his knees and cried for nearly a minute before nearly stumbling on his way to get up and hurrying away, and not moments afterward the remaining titans came forward and picked up their fallen leader and brought him back to the tower, where he slept in the med lab for nearly two days before regaining consciousness, no one knowing why it took as long as it did. (a/n: I sooo felt like leaving it there, even though it is extremely short, and then I thought that would be just plain mean, especially when I didn't update in like forever)

-----------------------------

Surprisingly enough, during those two days, no crime had happened in the city, and no strange happenings had occurred, the tower was silent, all were waiting for their leader to wake up. And on the nearly third day of his slumber, his eyes fluttered open to the rest of the world, and he was once again, aware of all happenings.

Without warning to the titans that were sprawled around the room he sat up on the infirmary bed and swung his legs over, in one REALLY fast motion. To say he immediately regretted it would be an understatement. He was immediately decapitated and forced down onto the bed by his friends, who had woken up by the light buzzing indicating that he had moved, and his raging headache, that just wouldn't slow down. So he did what any at the very least semi-sensible person would, he groaned.

"FRIEND ROBIN! Are you alright?" came the overly bubbling voice of starfire that seemed to just explode into his ears. He grimaced. He looked up shielded his masked eyes from the now very bright light above him with a slight hiss(a/n: no, he's not a vampire, but that's how I react to light after I wake up and look at it in the morning) and immediately layed back down on the bed with a soft thump. He groaned once again at the sudden impact against his aching head.

"I'm fine Star," said the shakey voice that had just taken up in their leader. "What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Nearly Two days Rob. We couldn't find any reason why though. You usually are out for two hours tops. Do you have any idea what happened?" before Robin could reply however, Raven answered.

"Before Robin passed out I felt an assault on my mind. I looked down and noticed that Robin was also having one, especially by the look on his face. He might have been in more pain than I was because he isn't trained to block his thoughts, let alone his whole mind. But he certainly was trying. I could tell, and tying rather well until he fainted. But I'm not sure if his mind was invaded or not. I could check for you if you want." She said addressing Robin.

"No, I know he didn't invade my privacy, my mind doesn't feel tainted like it did while he was trying to before he talked to me and explained his sword." He paused for a moment and then looked at his friends expressions that were sprawled across their very unguarded faces. "Aw man. Okay look, before I blacked out from being tired the person in the bank started talking to me." Robin paused once again, he wasn't sure how much he should tell them. After all, he did keep the swords a secret for a long time, and they might think that he was hiding others, but if he hid more now, that might make it worse later. He decided to hold off for now and if anything else happens he will tell them everything. No matter their reaction.

"He asked me who I was and how I was blocking him. I told him that I was who I was and I reply by asking what the red light was. He told me it was a sword, then he started talking about forcing me or something like that. He said something about finding out the enigma that is me and then I just blanked out, wondering why he only responded to the thoughts I projected towards the figure that was him in my mind. I can't really tell other than that as I'm not really sure what happened other than that."

"Okay, okay, okay, can you pass that by me again? I haven't the TINIEST idea what you just said, and not a clue about what Raven was talking about earlier!" Everyone broke out into laughter at Beast Boy's puzzlement and thus ended the uneasy laughter.

-----------------------------------

Okay, so it was a strange chapter, I guess the second part was just to fill in a little bit, while the first was more important. I know it seems confusing, and if it doesn't, then well, you might be weird because frankly, it's confusing to me. If anyone can guess who the dude with the Red 'glow thingy' and the dude with the blue 'glow thingy' are and I might give you a cookie! If you can catch me that is, CATCH ME!! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!!! Okay, that was really random. Well then, as the really weird song 'Bye Bye Bye' goes(song by Nsync) BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE, BYE!!! I don't want to be a fool in this game for two so I'm leaving you behind, Bye, Bye, Bye, I've had enough, so I'm leaving you behind!!! (music drains out slowly)

Go ahead, press the review button.


	4. What's going on?

Okay. Sorry it took so long. i seriously thought i could do it on time this time but i guess not. My grandfather had a stroke and he was parylized on his left side. He was in the hospitol for nearly three weeks. So i've been spending time there. When he comes back i find out that Someone spilled coffee on the laptop. (evil person they were to do that!) this chapter is confusing but i'll explain it at the bottom. I also noticed that i'm a whiney brat on this thing. sorry about that too. Didn't mean to do it.

-------

Robin woke up and slowly looked around the medical bay area of the tower. Raven was slumped in a chair near the bed, not even two feet away, fast asleep, which was very uncharacteristic of the usually very uptight girl. Robin slowly began to sit up, as he had definitely had enough times in a hospital to know that if he were to get up too quickly his head would be in so much pain that he would most likely just plop back down on the hospital bed and just make his head hurt worse.

He noticed that Cyborg, too was in the room, examining some information on his brain waves for the time he was out. Cyborg glanced back down at the paper and then looked up at robin in surprise, his eye widening slightly. The robotic vigilant walked over to the younger boy and looked up at him with a small smile on his face, again very uncharacteristic of one of his teammates. What was going on? Where was the usual shout of 'Boo-yah' or a huge smile alighting the face of the cyber-genetic teen.

"How 'ya doing Rob?" asked the teenager towering over Robin by a good foot and a half, with a small and quiet, almost sad tone to the question. Cyborg was never quiet, not even in sleep, what was going on?

"I'm fine." Robin said shortly, narrowing his eyes, but the movement was only noticeable by the tiniest movement in the mask that he now always wore over his grey/ice blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side in thought for a moment. If everyone was going to be strange than he was going to be a business or no conversation at all person in a very cranky mood, like someone's very old grandfather or year old sibling being woken from their sleep, or just a teenager.

"Where are the others? And why is Raven sleeping in that chair?" he said indicating the chair next to the bed, where the so-black-it-looks-purple haired teenager slept peacefully for once in her life.

"Starfire and Beast Boy have left to patrol the city, and Raven is sleeping there because we couldn't wake her up after she got here." Cyborg drawled in one of the most insincere tones Robin had heard since Batman. It was unnerving. What was going on?

Robin felt the pain in his head grow once more, though it was decidedly less than what it was before.

"_Hello child, so we must talk once again"_

"_**What are you doing in my head?!"** _asked a very alarmed Robin

_I have come to restore your memories, relax and they shall come easier._

"**_What memories could I be missing? I've remembered everything." _**He shuddered as he thought of his parents deaths. He wouldn't let tat happen to anyone, no matter who.

_No you haven't young one. I shall show you. Just trust me and relax, it will be much easier if you relax._

All thoughts of the oddities of my team left me as I let the strange man take over for some strange reason. All reason left my mind as I was swept up in the strange realities of this dream like state.

-----------------------------

(a/n: I am prolonging Anakin's fall to when 'Robin' is 1 1/2. Just to let you know and make it more interesting, Padme's death too.)

_The first he saw was a tall man, nearly six' three" wrapping his arms around a petite woman with a flowing lilac gown on covering her. They were standing on a balcony of a strange room overlooking a city of sky towers. The sun had gone down but the night was still aglow with the lights from the city, making every single detail noticeable to untrained eyes. Looking past the man and woman, who he had a feeling were his parents, he didn't know why, but he saw a temple looking structure that simply glowed against the city and it's vast variety of light. It was simply stunning. _

_He looked back at the man. He had dark blonde hair with icy eyes. He was wearing a black tunic over a long sleeved shirt as well as black pants and knee high leather boots. The man nestled his head in the woman's hair and wrapped his arms around her waist. But the woman didn't return the gesture of adoration and love with a hug of the same. She simple smiled and held a bundle out to the man. Robin looked at the small bundle and wasn't very shocked to see a baby. What did shock him however was the fact that this child looked exactly as he did in some pictures of himself of a baby that his mother had kept. Or at least what he thought was his mother. He felt connected to these people and seeing himself as a child here did make it seem as though he was their child. _

_"Anakin," the woman spoke, _

_"Yes Padme?" he replied,_

_"We still haven't named him. Whatever shall we call him?" the man laughed a deep laugh that seemed to resonate throughout the room._

_"His first name will be Leiken whatever else were you thinking can be used as a middle name." the man's voice, it was the same as the one in his head. "**Smart boy, I wasn't sure how long It would take you. Anything else you want to say" yeah, Shut up.** The voice, now identified as Anakin chuckled at his sons antics._

_"I think his middle name shall be Robin, after my favorite bird on Naboo. And his last name shall be Naberrie-Skywalker." Anakin paused in thought, looking at his wife and then his child. A smile alighting his features._

_"Yes, Leiken Robin Naberrie-Skywalker. It's perfect." The small boy laughed and cooed, enjoying the attention from his parents of one week. _

_--------------------------------------_

_Once again he saw the woman Padme, the voice had called her. She was carrying him again. But this time to the temple he had seen earlier. She walked up the many stairs and was greeted by a short green elf thing. Very old and full of knowledge he held himself as. But Robin didn't doubt that he truly was as knowledgeable as he held himself. Or as powerful either._

_"Giving him to the temple are you?" the green thing asked._

_"Yes. He is force strong. He has already manipulated it. Or used it, whatever it is you Jedi do. He needs to be trained. He needs to, there's just so much force in him that I can feel it. But please, if I die, send him to Earth, I know a family there. They travel with a circus in a place they call America. They know the force, they can teach him. I know its unorthodox but please." The green thing paused in thought. _

_"Very well. Go to that family he shall, if die you will. Knight Skywalker knows of this family yes? Tell the council he shall, name him Obi-wan shall. But name he has already? Senator Amidala?"_

_"Yes. Leiken Robin Naberrie. He can use it as an alias if need be, but please, never let him forget it."_

_"We won't Senator." And with that the little green goblin-elf thing walked back into the temple hold the child dearly, for indeed he was, and Padme, his mother, was holding back choked sobs as tears ran down her face._

_-----------------------------------------_

_Anakin was holding his son and smiling down at him. No one in the temple thought it strange as whenever a new child came he would always go down into the 'nursery' and play with them. And at least visit each one once a week. Most assumed that was why he was a favorite among the younglings of the temple. _

_It was nearing the sleeping time for the infants, but he new for a fact that this child as well as two others wouldn't sleep without a song. So he cradled all three of them in his arms and began humming a nameless tune in his slightly deeper than normal baritone voice. The other two were asleep within minutes but his Leiken would not yet even yawn. Chuckling at the young's behavior he began to sing an old tatooinian lul-a-by._

_Beautiful lovliness,_

_Simplicity in purest,_

_Amazingly wonderful,_

_Sleep now my child,_

_As the suns now have set,_

_Close your eyes,_

_You now deserve rest,_

_I will watch over,_

_There's no need to fear,_

_The sleep and her order,_

_Shall lead me by ear,_

_Rest now my child,_

_The suns now have set,_

_There will be a morning,_

_So now you must rest. _

_The child had fallen asleep as soon as the song had stopped. He was barely six months old. Still very young But the little ball of light inside of him was so bright that if you were to let your senses leave you in a trance you would not be able to back out once again as it entrapped you in its warmth. _

_Yes, he would protect his child, and all of the children in here, no matter what the galaxy may do. He would send them all to Earth if need be, if only to save his child. _

_---------------------------------------------_

"_You are my son whether you like it or not Robin."_

"**_I don't even know who you are." _**His emotions were in a turmoil. This could not be true. His parents were the Flying Graysons. Not Anakin and Padme, and from a place where there were little green people.

"_You don't even know where those things took place."_

"**_True. Where was that place? What are Jedi? Who was the green person? What is the force? Please I want to know!"_** what was going on?

"_The place where those memories took place was Coruscant. It is a different planet all together. Actually it is in a different Galaxy. I shall explain the others to you later as it is time for me to leave. Sweet dreams my child. I shall come for you again and tell you the truth. You just have to be open to it. Try meditation. That never worked for me but hey, give it a go."_

And with that the voice faded into nothingness and left Robin alone in the blankness of his mind. Only to fall deeper into the sleep that had already kept him.

Robin hazily opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in his room again, the remnants of last nights dream and the visit of the man, his father, the now clear and un-hazy memories of his childhood and the song that haunted his very existence every night. He looked out his window and saw the sun on the horizon. He glanced at his clock. 6. Great. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and hazily got up and dressed himself. He left his room and walked into the training room to clear his thoughts. This was going to be a long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay. that was confusing. let me say at first that he was dreaming the first part. it will have some significance later in the story. When Anakin penetrated his dream he really was talking to him and showing the memories. He's going to talk to him again and explain more in a chapter or so. this is just to make it more confusing to Robin and whoever reads this. myself included. So. Review if you can. If not, i'll know you visited. okay the lulaby in the story is mine, i wrote it. not someone elseThanx!


	5. More than it Seems

Hello… okay, here's the next chapter in my story thing. I won't beat myself up, so you guys can tell me how it is. I'm thinking of adding a Robin/someone pairing, but it won't be a major part of the story. It can be anything really, from Starfire to Raven, or someone from the Star Wars Universe like Mara Jade…(but who wants to take her away from Luke?) or some other character. You decide. If you want a slash pairing… I'm not against it, but it just won't be a huge part of the story, but then again, I did just say the pairing isn't gonna be huge anyway… well, here's the chapter. Thank you reviewers! Please review… enjoy your trip down fantasy lane… I think that's what its called. Oh yeah, I don't own it.

---CHAPTER FIVE

MORE THAN IT SEEMS

_Is my imagination running away or is,_

_All this really happening to me,_

_Am I a prince in a far away land filled with fantasy?_

_-more than it seems, Kutless_

His thoughts were true, It was a very long and very confusing day. In fact, it was so confusing, they all are still trying to figure out what had happened.

Currently, the titans had just finished talking with an older man who introduced himself as Obi-Wan Kenobi. They were all sitting in silence, contemplating what had just happened to change their lives so. Robin thought back to what had happened that day.

(Flashback)

Robin was the first one up, not that it was odd, but still. He had begun to make breakfast, deciding not to think about his dream last night until he could talk to Raven about it. He still wasn't sure if it was real or not. It felt right, at least the later part did, but he still wasn't sure.

One of the few things people knew about robin, was that he loved his Hot Cocoa, so as soon as he had made some and sat down on the couch, what would happen but for him to spill it. He yelped as the steaming hot beverage poured down his shirt, burning his skin.

That also brought attention to himself from Raven who had recently gotten up also. "Here, let me help you." She said as she glided over with a towel. He quickly wipped off his shirt, and pressed the towel to his now bare stomach and chest, which was now a raw light pink. Her hand glowed slightly as she hovered it over the pink skin, and he watched it fade into the regular, slightly pale color of his skin.

"Thanks Rae, I can handle bad guys, but a first degree burn! You have no idea how much this means to me." He said with a dramatic flourish, and bow at the waist.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, now what do you want?" she said with a small twitch of the lips.

"I had a dream last night, that wasn't a dream." He said with a new sobriety.

"Tell me," she said leading them both to the couch in the main room.

"Do you remember the assault on our heads? At the bank?"

"Yes, I remember,"

"Well, the person who wanted contact, um, contacted me in my head last night. He showed me things from when I was a baby, and I think he was my father, I could feel the familiarity, but I'm not sure." He ducked his head in sudden shyness, not quite knowing why. Raven lifted his head up by the chin.

"Do you want me to look at it for you? Make sure that it is real? And it is not stupid for thinking so." She said with a fierce vehemence, answering his unspoken thought. He sullenly nodded his head, and she eased into his mind, while he brought up the memory of the conversation and he showed it to her. "It is real, and you really did talk to him. I think you should tell the others. He may be dangerous, we don't know how he's changed since then. He seems somewhat manipulative, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry I won't. after all, what fun would that be?" they both sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence until…"I'm gonna get more hot Cocoa." It made her laugh as he got up. "Do you want some too little girl? Hot cocoa can cheer anyone up!" with a shake of the head indicating 'no' he went to make himself another glass of hot cocoa and marshmallows.

Beast Boy, very surprisingly, was the next to wake up. Rubbing his eyes still from the drowsiness, he made his way into the kitchen only to see Robin, the ever strait faced Robin, drinking hot cocoa.

'_Wait, HOT COCOA!!! Since when did Robin drink HOT COCOA?_' the little green boy thought to himself, as he was suddenly awake. Then he noticed Robin's state of Under-dress, he never, goes around without his suit on. _'what is this the Twilight Zone?' _as soon as he thought that, Robin had left, presumably, to go change his clothes.

Starfire and Cyborg came down next, one nearly immediately after the other. Both grabbing their preferred breakfasts, and then they noticed a cup on the counter, small remains of chocolate and an awe struck beast Boy staring at it, while he was standing in the middle of the room.

"Yo, BB, wassup?" he waved his hand in front of his face in a mocking gesture. When he didn't respond he got worried. "Yo, Earth Beast Boy, what's going on?" Beast Boy raised his hand and pointed at the cup.

"Robin, Cup, Cocoa, shirt, Chocolate!" dazed and confused was the only way to describe their little friend. Robin entered the kitchen moments later.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked as he made another cup of hot cocoa. They all stared at him this time.

"Rob? Are you making hot chocolate?"

"Umm, yeah, so what?"

"Nothing, its just we've never seen you drink hot chocolate." They all shrugged and went about their business. BB and Cyborg playing video games, Raven reading a book, Robin sitting contemplatively in a chair, and Starfire in the kitchen, once again trying to make one of her home planet's dish of happiness or something. They continued to do so till noon, when the tower's alarm went off, and Robin yelled out the catch phrase. 'TITANS GO'.

And so they took off, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy taking to the air, while Cyborg took the T-car, and Robin on his bike, all racing the streets of Jump City.

When they got to where the trouble was however, they saw an old man smiling a small smile, and his eyes twinkling. Not doing a thing, just standing there, in the middle of the store.

"Who are you?" Robin said, not quite relaxing his pose yet.

"I am Obi-wan Kenobi, and I am here to explain to you what is going on with the most recent revelations concerning your parents, and the cylinder that was stolen from this very bank." Robin and Raven glanced at each other, silently communicating. The other titans just stood there, not quite relaxing into a non-assault pose yet, confused as seeing pluto in the daytime.

"Come to the tower with us, but I'm afraid you might want to wear a pair of hand cuffs, no matter that you can get out of them. You're gonna ride with me on the R-cycle." He glanced at a frowning Cyborg. "Its not that I don't trust you Cy, its just I don't trust him." they all nodded. Robin swung his leg over the R-cycle, and Obi-wan soon followed. "I hope you don't mind speed. Hold on." And with that they were off.

By the time they reached the tower, Obi-wan was thinking about how similar Anakin and his son were. It was uncanny. Well, there were their differences, but Anakin was just like him at this age. Care free, yet he has the world on his shoulders. And not to mention, he likes the wind in his hair.

They all walked up to the tower, and into the main room, where they all sat down waiting for the old man to speak.

"I think it would be better if you were to explain the story of what you know so far, Robin?" the young black haired teen nodded.

--he explains what he knows to his friends—don't want to type it out 'cause I'm lazy—

The man nodded, and began speaking.

"I live in a different Universe than you do, and in that Universe are many different planets, your father was born into slavery on a desert planet called Tatooine. He was a mechanic for a toydarian named Watto until he was eleven, by then he had made his own protocol droid and a pod racer. He was a very talented boy. He was practically goodness in human form when my master Qui-Gon, had met him. He was chosen by the Jedi Master Qui-gon to be a Jedi, but Qui-Gon died before such thing could happen. I took him as my apprentice in the Jedi order though, and I can't say that under me he flourished. He did, I'm not trying to say that he wasn't a wonderful Jedi, but he went dark. He went against the code on more than one occasion, and I have a feeling that it was because of our corrupt Emperor, and Sith Lord. He married, the Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala, and a year into their marriage, they had you. They were in the middle of the Clone Wars though, and so they kept you hidden, no one knew of your existence as Anakin's son, but they did know of you as Padme's. So when you were six months old, you were hidden in the Jedi Temple, where new borns went constantly, especially if they had force abilities. So as it was, it was not unusual for you to be there. It was unusual for Anakin to actually enjoy his punishment of tending to the children in the temple though."

Obi-wan sighed and thought for a few moments, but with a small smile he began to speak again.

"Anakin, began to delve darker and darker into his soul and thoughts. The Clone Wars were taking a lot out of him, as well as Padme, and yourself. I dare say, that you were the most serious baby I have ever had the misfortune to meet. You barely smiled, but you never frowned, you never made the strange coo-ing noises a baby makes unless Anakin was holding you either. It was like you really were a grown adult in a baby form. When you were in the temple you were fawned over by many of the Jedi, and it seemed like all of the children looked up to you, which really seems strange as you were only six months to a year old. On the day of the Jedi Purges, Padme, had twins, your brother and sister, Luke and Leah. Master Yoda and I hid you three, Luke on Tatooine, Leah, on Alderaan with a friend of your mothers, and yourself here on Earth, where some of the older Jedi of the Old Republic once hid the few good mandalorians after the mandalorian wars.

Before we could hide you though, when Anakin killed the Jedi in the Temple, he killed all but you, what he did instead, was..."the old man paused in thought, "download his information of the Jedi, and his skills into your head through the bond you two had once. It was probably locked up in your head till last year, when I arrived on the planet to look for you."

They all stared at him in shocked silence. That is, until Robin spoke up.

"There's another Universe out there, another galaxy out there, I was adopted by my parents, my real dad is currently an evil maniac that has taken over the galaxy, and now he wants his kids. I'm eventually going to have a lot of knowledge about Jedi, and I still don't know what that means. Is this Empire that 'Good Ole Dad working for Evil?"

"Maybe I should have explained this better?"

"Ya think?" Ok, so it was uncharacteristic for Robin to lose his cool like this, he usually was angry, but moody? The titans all stared at him with questioning glances, what was going on with their boy wonder? They could all understand the strange happenings, this was after all a lot to download, especially for Robin, but they let it pass. Even Beast Boy was uncharacteristically silent. Obi-wan sighed.

"Emperor Palpatine took over the Republic by force, he was playing both sides of the galaxy. The Evil side as Darth Sidious, lord of the Sith, the other as your average every day friendly friend and Senator Palpatine. Well eventually he was able to Lure your father, and most of the Galaxy to the Dark Side and he now is Emperor Palpatine. There is a small group of people who want to end his rule though, and help aliens have equal rights to the humans. They are called the Rebellion. Does that help?"

"Some what. So what exactly do you want me to do about it? Earth so far, hasn't been in any planetary or galactic struggles, besides the somewhat common buzz lightyear episode or two on t. v. I've never been anywhere besides Earth, and though Raven and Star have, they belong to completely different galaxies than the one you are describing."

"I want you to come with me, join the rebellion, and I want you to help train your brother Luke in the ways of the force. I shall give you and your friends a few days to think it over. And Until then… May the force be with you." He seemed to disappear. And they were left staring at each other in shock and confusion, almost waiting for something to happen and break the impenetrable silence.

---

I know Raven is OOC, but I feel like she needs to be a little more caring in my story. I'm not sure if I want it to be the pairing, but right now I think she is more like a sister in this relation ship. Anyway… I think that this is a little early in the series so Darth Vader is gonna replace Slade in the time line. So Robin is still serious but not quite open with his friends, so the way he acts in the chapter is out of character for him and they aren't used to seeing it.

You know what? I'm making every one OOC, so I'll just explain my story the way it is, 'cause my friend read it so far and they were all confused with the way people are acting… Robin was a recluse before this story, he's only just opening up to his friends, but he is still weary, Raven is more open in this story, and lets just pretend that she has accepted Trigon as her father and her emotions are needed to live and all that jazz, the others are the same, I just don't know how to write about them but in passing. Sorry about that, I will try and add them in more later.


End file.
